Proyecto guardianes unidos 00
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: hola a todos este fic es con el propósito de entretener usando las series de code lyoko ben 10 loonts lunatix la conspiracion rowell y otras mas y usando el nombre de un grupo de los decepticon los Terrorcons y los Quetzalcóatl para los guerreros y tambien es un tributo de los titanes del pacifico bueno espero les guste


Proyecto guardianes unidos 00

**Terrorcons (****Bestia monstruosa****gigante cerrada en entre los elementos y la vida y la muerte) terreros **

Quetzal (Libertad Esperanza Fuerza vida Voluntad) el guerrero del dios protector Quetzalcóatl

¿?, hola mi nombre es Samdres soy un humametalix somos una raza Tecnorganica es decir somos robots y humanos mi raza alcanzó gran tecnología al punto que se crearon colonias espaciales y se alcanzó el equilibrio perfecto entra la naturaleza y la ciencia pero como cual cualquier especie inteligente tenemos confitos internos entre los defensores y los asecinatix la batallas destruían gran parte de nuestra civilización y el confito llego a un punto en el que nadie ganaría necesitábamos más energía y en ese momento dos colonias encontraron señales de dos planetas que podrían tener la energía que requeríamos estas colonias eran el orion12 y astral 15 esta última era mi hogar yo soy un cadete un joven soldado el planeta que descubrimos se llama toon y el planeta que orion12 encontró se llamaba feir para estos planetas se empezaron a diseñar planes diplomáticos para establecer buenas relaciones pero los asecinatix se enteraron de dichos planes así que mandaron espías a buscar que colonias eran las que tenían las coordenadas espaciales y con estos encontraron mi antiguo hogar antiguo porque nos lanzaron un ataque a traición a pesa pudimos resistir casi no hubo sobrevivientes y los que damos huimos a el planeta toon pero no nos dimos cuenta de que una nave asecinatix que nos estaba siguiendo y en cuanto llegamos a la atmosfera nos atacaron , yo estaba en una de las naves escoltas con gran esfuerzo lo gramos destruir a nuestros atacantes yo pienso que fue un milagro pero perdí a todos mis compañeros mis hermanos y hermanas de armas y durante la batalla perdí de vista la nave que protegía y parar empeóralo mi nave su frio daños y tuve que a ser un aterrizaje forzoso y que inconsciente por 2 días y en cuanto desperté una joven pareja me cuido todo el tiempo que estuve desconectado en agradecimiento les conté toda la historia de mi espacie y en cuanto nació su hija supe que encontré mi nuevo hogar y ala pequeña le pusieron por nombre Aelita la quise como si fuese mi hermana nunca supe que fue de mi nave hasta que un día descubrí que el padre de Aelita experimento con lo que quedo de ella y por así dente creo un monstruo llamado X.A.N.A el cual se escapó de su prisión durante 4 meses lo perseguimos pero en cuanto lo teníamos se retiraba y en el trayecto perdimos al padre de Aelita en cuento lo perdimos nos establecimos en una ciudad y en esta ciudad lo encontramos o viceversa y hay sin querer o por el destino encontramos a quienes nos ayudaron a derrotar a x.a.n.a ellos son Jeremy Ulrich Odd Yumi y la más rara, loca, o espiritual Rika todos juntos peleamos reímos y sufrimos, todos aportamos las llaves de la victoria Jeremy un joven genio que cuando se pone a trabajar con Aelita son totalmente increíbles, Ulirch el valor y la velocidad Odd el optimismo y las puntería exente con magníficos reflejos, Yumi la agilidad y la destreza, Rika la magia sus poderes los trajes, y la experiencia de otros universos,(Sam: ella decía que a vía viajado entre ellos ) y yo la fuerza ,la voluntad y los conocimientos de otro mundo después de un año finalmente derrotamos a x.a.n.a, (Sam: creo que no lo hicimos mal tomando en cuenta que todos solo teníamos 7 años bueno Yumi tenía 8) y el equipo se separó pero nunca perdimos contacto entre nosotros bueno solo con Rika perdimos contacto como a pareció desapareció pero prometió que nos veríamos de nuevo el mundo nunca supo de x.a.n.a y lo cerca que estuvo del fin después de esa victoria algunas razas alienígenas un busca de un hogar establecieron buenas relaciones la primera eran los yetis son el pie grande de las nieve una raza más pacifica que la mía que aun está en guerra esta donde se luego las banshees seré humanoides principalmente mujeres las cuales están en contacto con la naturaleza y la energía astral después los minotauros seres mitad hombre y mitad toro que creo yo están perdiendo su equilibrio creo no se y luego los licántropos o hombres lobo los siguientes fueron los vampiros luego los drago o dragones estoy a diferencia de los de la mitología son capases de transformase en humanos y por ultimo una raza que nació con la humanidad de este planeta las sirenas y los tritones juntas todos las razas formaren la alianzas y se crearon organizaciones para mantener la paz entre ellos están los hombres de negro la patrulla de los cielos n-tek y por ultimo S.P.D que es la más ocupada de todas y se sabe de otras civilizaciones pero estas mantiene sus distancias para ellos la alianza se puso en contacto con los plomeros una es pesie de policías galácticos bueno al menos es esta galaxia han pasado 2 años desde el nacimiento de la alianza y me separe de Aelite y su madre para conocer este planeta y buscar a los demás de mi especie y en todo ese tiempo me maravillo esta hermoso planeta esta tan lleno de magia y de muchos más misterios de los que jamás imagine y aprendí mucho del mundo y sus misterios y un que no encontré a más de mi especie siento que están bien y cuando llegue a la ciudad de orquipey mirando al cielo nocturno me pregunte que otras especies hay allá fuera irónicamente miraba en la dirección opuesta cuando las nuevas especies alienígenas aparecieron fue en un portal en el fondo del océano una falla tectónica una grieta entre dimensiones un abismo sinfín para entonces tenía 10 años puros cuando el primer Terrorcons a parecían sobre la ciudad de saltadilla y ataco se pensé que con nuestros aliados el Terrorcons caería fácil que equivocados esta vamos Terrorcons generaba una enorme radiación de energía creando un escudo sobre él una barrera oscura para cuando los misiles los Jeff los tanques los avienes los laser lo atravesaron su barrera y derribaron 9 meses y más de 5000 kilómetros después 15 ciudades fueron destruidas y se perdieron incontables vidas se lloró a los fallecidos se conmemoro el ataque y seguimos como siempre entonces solo 5 meses después una segunda grieta se abrió esta vez fue dentro de un volcán totalmente activo el segundo ataque cayó sobre la ciudad milagro (noticiero sea descubierto que la sangre del Terrorcons pose grandes cantidades de toxinas a esta fenómeno se le dio el nombre de terror oscuro,)Sam: y una tercera grieta se abrió en el gran cañón y con el el tercer ataque cayó sobre tremortor y por ultimo una cuarta grieta se abrió en el Himalaya uno de los lugares donde domina el aire y por ello el cuarto ataque cayó sobre ninja go y entonces entendimos que estoy no parara que estos 4 solo eran el principio y desde entonces empezamos a sepáralos por tipos de pendiendo de que grieta salen es el tipo un ejemplo rápido los que salen del volcán son fuego los que salen del gran cañón son tipo tierra los que salen del Himalaya son tipo aire y por último los que vienen del océano son tipo agua y al mismo tiempo la alianza comenzó a desarrollar armas para enfrentarlos el cañón electromagnético y los misiles taladro lo cuales fueron poco efectivos pues apenas si dañaban la barrera oscura y los siguientes no daban mejor resultados y en la depuración se trató de envenenarlos de dos formas una de ellas fue con nanobots dentro de un misil taladro el cual traspaso la barrera oscura pero no le hiso nada y después de más de 15 días el Terrorcon tipo fuego y se le dio el nombre clave GARRATRONLOZ en cuanto iba a morir este se autodestruyo en la región llamada abismo, y con su muerte ocurrió al llamado evento nanay los nanobots que el Terrorcon tenía dentro de su cuerpo se esparcieron por todo el planeta infectando a todas las razas y al vez creando a los ibos el segundo intento se llevó acabó en la isla de nueva york esta vez los cañones electromagnético se usó de una manera diferente y unos misiles taladro los cuellos interior tenían toda clase de venenos biológicos de plantas y animales en cuanto el Terrorcon de tipo aire cuyo nombre clave TORMENTORAL ataco la isla de nueva york y entonces empezó el contra ataque los cañones dispararon pero en vez de dañar al Terrorcon lo encadenaron y luego se dispararon todos los misiles y sucedió lo mismo que con los otro intento la única diferencia sele comenzó a dispara el todo lo que tenían en ese momento y como muchas vez la barrera oscura del Terrorcon pero el mismo Terrorcon en su ira por las cadenas electromagnético comenzó a sacudirse hay sangre por las pocas heridas y al fin se liberó y se fue a otra ciudad y después de 20 días murió pero su sangre su frio una mutación y todos los que entraban en contacto con la sangre del Terrorcon sin tener un equipo de protección sufrían una mutación la cual los transformaba en animales bichos y plantas los primeros casos se dieron a conocer en nueva york a todas las personas sibiles y militares de alianza las sangre del Terrorcon se le llamo mutageno la cual fue llevada a varios laboratorios para su estudio con los mutantes y los ibos se creó un pequeño ejército el cual se esperaba que le hiciere frente a los Terrorcon pero no función en cuento un nuevo Terrorcon de tipo tierra nombre clave ROCOROL el ejército se lanzó a la batalla pero no fue una batalla pareja la barrera no podían atravesar y los que lo logaban no duraban al final el Terrorcon bario con el ejército pero no sin quedar herido 4 días después los ejércitos normal lo derivan la siguiente tatica esta total mente desesperados en la ciudad acme se crea un cañón gigante con la capacidad de atraer meteoritos para aplastar a los Terrorcons cuando el cañón fue disparado fue en contra de un Terrorcon tipo agua nombre clave AREMOTORIO el plan funciono en la parte de atraer un meteoro pero no en la parte de a pastar al Terrorcon con su barrera oscura para en seco al meteoro y lo destruye y el Terrorcon continuo su trayectora pero no sin lanzar un gran pedazo del meteoro al lugar que se lo lanzó y tuvo un buena puntería destruyo el cañón y se liberó un extraña energía pero lo extraño fue que después de 2 días el Terrorcon se fue de vuelta a las profundidades del océano a su portal después de varias batalla e investigaciones la científica Sadabia y la creadora del cañón meteoro hico un terrorífico descubrimiento a cerca de los Terrorcons que a todo el mundo hiso saltar del miedo. (Sadabia: los Terrorcons tienen la capacidad de manipular su barrera oscura hasta el punto de usarla de arma el ultimo Terrorcon de agua poseía más poder que todos los anteriores a el todos los Terrorcons anteriores sus niveles de energía eran menores a este por lo tanto los próximos es extremadamente posible que sean de nivel 2 los cuales serán más poderosos así que a todos los anteriores los podemos clasificar como nivel 1,)Sam: y tal como lo descubrió su cedió los Terrorcons de nivel 2 de todos los elementos y si los misiles taladro y los cañones electromagnéticos apenas atravesaban ahora si lo consiguen ya es un milagro y para empeóralas cosas comenzaron los ataques dobles de un elemento al mismo tiempo y luego los ataques triples y parecía que ya no avía esperanza pero de las estrellas llegaron los que jamás pensé que vería una nave humametalix de los defensores y entonces me entere que la nave que está escoltando estuvo mandando mensajes codificados a solaruz y el plan original finalmente se llevó a cabo los embajadores de mi raza se hicieron amigos de la alianza y los humametalix les entregaron una nueva tecnología pero la nave de los defensores lamentablemente tu vieron que irse con la mayoría de los humametalix por temor a los asecinatix pero los que se quedaron ayudaron a la creación de un arma nueva la alianza se reorganizo combinaron de nuevo sus recursos e hicieron a un lado todas los competencia y se unieron por el bien común como dicen los mayores de mi especie dices para pelear contra el fuego se necesita fuego así que para pelear con monstruos construimos nuestros propios monstruos así nació al proyecto Quetzal claro que hubo problemas las conexiones neuronales eran demasiado para una persona de cual quiere puesto que no solo tiene que mover un robot de mas de 30 metros de altura si no también debe mantener su propia versión de la barrera oscura con la tecnología humametalix podían crear una versión de la barrera oscura pero incluso para un defensor promedio es demasiado para ellos así que se decide utilizar un sistema de 2 pilotos un control de hemisferio derecho eh izquierdo conectados como uno y entonces lo que parecía imposible ocurrió empezamos a granar al utilizar le llamado escudo de la serpiente de los Quetzales el cual atravesaba la barrera de los Terrorcons con cierta facilidad los Quetzales derrotaban a los Terrorcons en todas partes del planeta y un todos los elementos ya sean de fuego tierra agua y hasta los de aire los Quetzales de pendían de la voluntad y determinación de sus pilotos los pilotos se convirtieron en celebridades ya sean minotauros licántropos banshees drago o sirenas el peligro se convirtió en propaganda los temores en a libio y los Terrorcons en juguetes se nos daba lo de ganar pero no sé por qué siento que en algún dia pordra cambiar las cosas asi que debo tomar una decisión.

Fin?


End file.
